Shredhead446
by Ixax15
Summary: Leo meets a mysterious stranger on the internet


ShredHead446

By Isaac Kiernan

"Wh-What Are You Doing With That Phase-Pulsar?"

"Oh You'll Find out, I'm about to Fire It!" Exclaimed the green skinned mutant standing before brave star captain. The Mutant's name was Stilgar Freeman, and he was the most notorious Pirate in this quadrant of the Illumedes Galaxy. The Captain looked at Stilgar, who was setting his Phase-Pulsar to Mega Kill mode.

"Say Goodbye To Your Crew, forever, Hero Boy!" The cackling space Pirate snarled, as he aimed his Phase Pulsar at the ship's large Quasar-port.

"NOOOOO!" Exclaimed Captain Ryan as a title card flew up at the screen. It read

"Will Captain Ryan Escape Stilgar Freeman? Tune in Next Time on...SPACE HEROES!"

Leo leaned back in his chair. "That was the most intense episode yet!" he exclaimed. "I wonder how they're gonna top it next week!" Leo stood up. He stretched. He wished "Space Heroes" didn't air so late. He decided that before he went to bed, he should check on the latest news one more time. No new news. He looked at the amount of Ryan slashfics on his hard drive and frowned. He supposed he could upload another before he went to bed. So he did, and then he went to bed.

Leonardo had three brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. They all hassled him for liking spaceheroes. Leo loved the show, and in the sewer hideout, Leo was the only one who did. Sure, Leo, Mikey, and Raph gave donatello crap for liking a webcomic called housetrapped, and Leo, Raph and Donnie gave Mikey Crap for liking really poorly made stoner comedy films, but no one got as much flak as Leo. So one morning, when Leo woke up late (he always woke up late after a "Space Heroes" night) ,he was surprised to see Raph looking at the "Space Heroes" fansite Leo often frequented. "Hey" leo said, as he stretched, and pulled himself out from under his hand stitched quilt that Splinter had made him for his last Mutation day, "Whatcha lookin' at?" Raph turned around to see Leo waking up. "Oh Hey, leo." He said, "I'm just looking at the page you left open last night." "Oh." said Leo. Leo stood up, stretched some more, and made his way into the turtles' kitchenette to microwave himself some leftover pizza. "Hey, get a look at this!" Raph called from the computer. Leo rushed over to see, ignoring the loud beeping of the microwave. "What is it, Raph?" "Well," said Raph, "It would appear you have a secret Admirer." Leo looked at the screen. The fanfic he had uploaded last night had one commenter, and one favorite. They were both from a forum user named "Shredhead446". He read her comment. "Good stuff! Reminds me of a cross between Rod Serling, Gene Roddenbury, and H.P. Lovecraft. I loooove your writing style, I hope to see more of it in the future :3 XOXOXO." He clicked the link to ShredHead446's profile. He quickly read the profile info. Female, From...New York! "I'm from new York!" leo exclaimed. "Uh, I never said you weren't..." Raph said, "Anyway, Mikey's about to eat your pizza." Leo didn't care. He was developing a crush on ShredHead446.

ShredHead446

Age:16

Location: Manhattan, New York

Info: I just looove Space Heroes. It's so well done, and Bill Ratner, who plays Cap Ryan is so cute XD! I am originally from Japan, but just relocated to the city. I am currently single so if anyones interested and into Space heroes HMU!

Leo was in love, which is kind of weird as he'd never even met this girl. "You should write her an e-mail." Raph said, "I bet you're just her type." Leo had to think a minute before responding. "I think you're right" Leo began typing away furiously. "I have to hand it to you, Leo" Raph said, "You're using your computer to publish your fanfics, and to connect to real people. it's admirable, especially compared to Mikey. He just torrents movies." "What about Donnie? He's the computer guy" "uh, Somewhat less admirable." Raph said, motioning towards Donatello, who was currently photoshopping April's face onto a picture of a woman engaged in sexual intercourse with a man...who had been photoshopped to look like Donnie. "No, I'm better." Leo said. aaaaaaand send. Time would tell whether Leo hooked up with this "Shredhead446" or not...

MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN.

Karai was checking her e-mails. Recently, she had begun watching a television series called "Space Heroes", and the other night she joined a Space Heroes forum. She had new mail from...CapRyan'sfirstmate77. Hey, wasn't he the guy who had written that great fanfic she had read last night? The one about Captain Ryan overcoming the demon god F'nglui F'taghn from the outer galaxy? Yeah...Yeah, it was! She opened the e-mail, anxiously.

"To the girl who liked my fic. Hi! I'm glad someone likes my stories, I've been uploading them for years, and this is the first positive comment I've gotten! It really means alot to me! Anyway, I saw on your profile that you're single sooo...I'm hitting you up :) I'm 15 now, so I'm 1 year younger than you, I hope that's ok? Yours truly, CapRyan'sfirstmate77."

That was...nice. It was a little creepy this being the first message she'd recieved from this person, but if he was only 15 it might only be a little juvenile ignorance. He hadn't meant to be creepy... She started typing a reply.

"To CapRyan'sfirstmate77. I'm flattered you're interested, but let's slow down, okay? I need to get to know you first. Let's talk a bit, become friends, and after that...who knows? You can contact me on here any time you like, or you can reach my cell at (646) 555-1984.

-Shredhead446"

Karai hit send. she needed to meet a new guy anyway. She had a crush on this one guy...well he wasn't really a guy, he was a turtle. His name was Leonardo, and she had liked him since they met, but she wasn't really sure how to express it. Her father, The Shredder, would go nuts if he found out.

Leo got Karai's message and began talking to her everyday. Little did he know, she was the daughter of The Turtle's greatest enemy, and little did she know he was the guy she had liked all along. It was a bit like the film "You've got Mail" with Tom Hanks and meg Ryan, except in this case it was interspecies. and there were less references to "The Godfather".

One day it was Space hero con-con. A COnvention for planning the upcoming space heroes convention. All the space heroes fans were going in full out cosplay, and Leo and Karai had made plans to meet under the replica of the replica of the Starship MS Enterfly. :ep was decked out in his Captain Ryan Duds, phase-Pulsar at the ready, and a Ratneresque toupee atop his green dome. His blue bandana was the only thing conspicuous about his cosplay, but he had to keep it on or else he'd get confused for one of his brothers. Karai showed up in her Lt. Herura Cosplay. It was perfect down to a T. (T like Turtle get it?) This was only natural, as Oroku Saki (Her father) was a multi billionaire, and had purchased the screen used Herura costume and phase pulsar.

At first they didn't recognize each other in their brilliant disguises. They talked for hours about their fave episodes, and even went out for Brice Cream, the official Ice cream of the convention, made by the convention owner's son, Brice Dreem. But everything fell together when the two were dancing to discohero, the official space heroes con-con originals song and Karai whispered in Leo's ear "Let's go back to my Hotel room together, stud"

the hotel room door exploded inward as Leo blasted it with his phase pulsar. He was about to screew Lt. Herura, a lifetime dream of his, He had no time to fumble with keys! Karai Grabbed hold of leo's pants and yanked them down revealing his massive turtle wang. Shel licked her lips and went to town. Sucking and slurping on his tasty member she muttered "Tastes like Peanut butter" Leo blushed. (little did she know that he would smear his dick in peanut butter sunday nights to get mikey to suck him off) He came in her mouth, filling it fast. She gulped down his nut gravy as fast as she could. She licked her lips. "Tastyyyy" she squeeled. She pulled off her Herura uniform to reveal chain mail panties. "A girl can never be too careful" she winked and climber on top of the turtle. His big dick impaled her pussy and she shivered with delight. "You remind me of a guy I know...it's so funny I'm sitting here letting you...OH... fuck my brains out...RIGHT THERE...and I don't even...NO DON'T STOP...no your nammmme" Leo pumped his rock hard turtlecock into her "I'm Leo" "I'm...Karai" they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Fuck me like I was mikey" Leo grinned. He rammed her pink spot. "Ohhhh yeaaaah" she said, closing her eyes. "Damn Skippy" grunted leo. "Oh god Karai I think I'm, goonnnnaa..." "No! DOn't cum in me I'll get pregnant!" "TOooooo LAAATETEE!" He unleashed his mutant sperm. in all it was over a gallon of the thick, green tinted bubbly goop, stretching Karai's stomach like a bad hentai. She felt full. Shelicked the remainder of the jissom from Leo's cock. "I liked that alot...Captain Leo" "Lt. Karai, Set Boners to fuck!" And like that they began porking all over again.

Nine Months Later.

Little Picasso had been born uneventfully. His mother Karai, and Father, Leonardo watched his birth, happily. Mikey also watcxhed happily, because he knew one day Picasso would be an adult, chugging on mikey's sperm, just as mikey chugged on leo's now. Mikey felt his weeney growing hard. Hew walked over to the fridge and picked out a slice of pizza. He wrapped it around his cock and began to fuck the pizza. "mmmmm" Mikey moaned, his dick ecoming greasy from the pizza. "Just like Mikey Likey!" He came, coating the pizza in his special sauce. "Here you go leo, a special slice to celebrate the big day. Leo and Karai split the cum encrusted Pizza, slurping down Mikey's goo. Mikey turned to the audience. "Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" He winked.

The ENd.


End file.
